


Significant Gift

by ZWorld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Australia, Babysitter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Butt Plugs, Childhood Friends, Eren Yeager's Birthday, Firefighter Eren Yeager, Grindr, M/M, Mentioned Underage Sex, Pilot Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Texting, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), cause that's important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/pseuds/ZWorld
Summary: Not wanting to spend his birthday evening alone, Eren Yeager takes to Grindr in hopes of finding a potential man to spend it with. Only, he ends up happily surprised when he runs into his childhood babysitter, Levi Ackerman. Not wanting to miss the opportunity of an old crush coming back to life, Eren sends him a message.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Mentioned Levi/Other
Comments: 23
Kudos: 326





	Significant Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I was hoping to have this up on Eren's birthday but that sort of never happened! So here's a belated birthday fic!
> 
> This was originally meant to be straight out pwp as I've been trying to not ramble as much as I usually do in fics. Clearly it didn't work out and now we've got a full on oneshot with its own universe, whoops!
> 
> I swear, next time, it's gonna be different D: 
> 
> And finally! Without further ado! A fic based in actual Australia because I'm just a little over writing fics set in countries I've never been to! Yeey! Enjoy everyone!! ^.^  
> P.S This fic isn't beta'd and there will definitely be mistakes!

With a loud bang, a tall and tanned man shoved his front door open, wheeling a suitcase inside quickly to stop the door from closing. With hands occupied by fabric tote bags, he waddled into the apartment, dropping them on the ground and twisting around to turn on the light. 

With a flick of the switch, he immediately heard a high pitched jingle heading towards him. A smile found his lips, green eyes looking downwards as a ball of black fluff rubbed against his bare legs. 

“Hey Princess,” he greeted, bending down to lift up his loving little housemate. 

She purred in his arms, happy that her owner, Eren, was back home from a long weekend away. The man kissed her forehead a few times, running large hands over her silky tiny body before gently placing her down. “There’s more where that came from, don’t worry.” 

With that, he pulled the wheelie suitcase, allowing the door to slide shut and automatically lock behind him. Eren toed off his shoes, taking a deep breath as he padded through his one bedroom apartment and completely ignored the bags at the front door filled with birthday presents. It felt so good to be home. Especially when his brain still had a heartbeat of its own and his stomach churned at the thought of food. 

If there was one thing that surprised Eren the most, it would be what alcohol did to his body the older he got. As did late nights and not having a rest on his off days. 

Even with that in mind, he didn’t regret partying as hard as he had with friends and family. It was a special occasion, after all. The big milestone of _thirty_ only came once. It meant the end of floundering early adulthood and the notion that it was time to take life seriously. Not that he ever would because unlike his friends, Eren didn’t intend on settling down anytime soon or accomplishing the achievements they all had. 

Being married to his job and keeping an active lifestyle was what he liked best. Coming home to his Princess was what kept him the happiest. Interacting with his friends on days off was enough socialisation for him. As was setting himself up with a little one night stand on Grindr every now and then. 

That thought had Eren stretching in his cramped ensuite bathroom. He flexed his muscles, eyeing himself up in the mirror as they moved under tanned, taut flesh. He smiled cheekily, hand running through his long brown hair. 

The water felt heavenly on his back. No shower ever feeling as good as his own. He lathered up his body with soap, frothing up thousands of suds to coat his skin. He washed away the weekend’s tiresome activities, sickly sweet birthday cake and sticky bar table tops. 

While he really did appreciate his friends and family planning such a large party for the milestone birthday, Eren was just relieved to have it over and done with. He made himself a deal that he’d sucked it up. He’d allow his mother and friends to do whatever they liked without any complaints. His reward would be coming home and finding himself a man to spend his real birthday together with. 

Because really, who wanted to spend their _actual_ birthday alone. Certainly not him. And, if he could score a nice thick cock up his ass, then that would truly be the best gift he could ever wish for. 

So, as he climbed into bed with his phone plugged in to charge overnight and Princess curled right up beside him under the covers, Eren opened the app he hadn’t been on in over three months. Work was to blame for his long streak of a sexless life. With the raging bush fires only calming down the last past month, Eren had spent the majority of his summer fighting hard alongside his crew to put an end to the monstrous flames that destroyed everything in its path. 

Eren mentally shook that thought out of his mind, preferring to not think about work on the eve of his birthday. He was already annoyed for having to work, it would only put a damper on his mood if he mulled about it any longer. 

The brunet tirelessly scrolled through the list of men within a 500 metre range from him. Which may have seemed small, but Eren lived within the CBD filled with skyscraper apartments that surprisingly had a lot of fellow gay men living in them. Nothing really piqued his interests. The usual guys he saw on the app were still lingering about and aside from that, the few he did find attractive either didn’t match his kinks or weren’t willing to have a partner who switched. Why that’d bother anyone, he’d never understand. 

Feeling disappointed with his options, Eren did the one thing he rarely did; he extended the range to a kilometre. It wasn’t something he often allowed. There were too many hotels located within that distance from his apartment block and too many tourists who were interested in a night of debauched fun. Eren preferred to keep his one night stands local in case there was ever the opportunity to have another round. 

However, Eren was desperately not wanting to spend his birthday evening alone. Even if it only meant dinner somewhere without a bit of dirty happenings afterwards. He could settle for that. Although, he had higher hopes. 

All of which were trampled on when his suspicions were correct. Most of the men that popped up were overseas tourists, and even worse, university students who were back in town for the new school year. Wrinkling his nose, he filtered out anyone under the age of 30. It offered him a whole new range of men, all slowly causing excitement to stir within his stomach. 

Eren took his time inspecting each one, reading their bios and kinks list before sending off a few messages. When six different attempts were made, the brunet decided that it was perhaps enough for one night. It was nearing midnight with only a minute to go, and he would have to be up early for his morning shift working week. 

Except, something caught his eye once he was back on the homepage. Green eyes opened widely in surprise, the bright screen illuminating his face in the dark room as they zoned in on a particular avatar. The person in the picture looked so familiar. Like someone he’s seen before, but where? 

Curiously, he tapped the picture, going to _NoShitsGiven’_ s profile. Eren gasped loudly, sitting up abruptly from his laid out position. He could feel Princess stir beside his thigh, digging sharp claws into thick muscle, but it didn’t matter. All that did was his mind short circuiting as he gazed upon the pictures the man had uploaded onto his bio. 

_It couldn’t be._

No way was it _him._

Eren was so sure he’d never see the man ever again. 

He was so certain that he’d never see his childhood babysitter on such an app. Not when said babysitter had left home in a serious relationship all those years ago. He never was the type of guy to date and sleep around fruitlessly, so why now? Why after all this time?

Eren’s heart beated erratically as he opened each picture, shaking his head in disbelief. He wasn’t sure what shocked him more. The fact that his babysitter aged so well or that after all these years, Eren was still a hundred percent attracted to him. _How was this man single with such good looks,_ he wondered.

Eren didn’t know what to look at first. The man’s face or the one singular body picture he had on there. Eren licked his dry lips, eyes roaming over the zoomed in face. Gone was the teenage roundness from his cheeks, leaving him with a sharp jaw and short face. He was still deathly pale as Eren could remember. His hair jet black, now styled in an undercut rather than the punkish swoop the teen had adorned back then. The tiny silver rings that once were at the ends of his thin black eyebrows and the corners of pink lips were gone, as were the black studs in the lobes of his ears. What was once black eyeliner was now clean, swapped out with dark eye bags; a sign the man either had a stressful job or rarely slept. 

The brunet gripped his phone, swiping to the next picture taken selfie style and aiming downwards. The man wore a white dress shirt and black slacks in a public bathroom. It was well fitted, showing off his broad shoulders and chest, and slim waist and thighs. Eren had to do everything possible not to moan as he bit his bottom lip, wanting to undress the man purely with only his eyes. He wondered if his babysitter still had that one tattoo he had gotten in secrecy. The name of his at the time lover etched permanently on his skin still vivid in Eren’s memories. 

That thought had Eren dowsing himself mentally with cold water, reeling himself back to reality. He was beyond curious as to why his babysitter was on such an app. More importantly, what was he doing back in Brisbane after all these years? The teen originally got accepted into a uni in a different city and state and had never returned since. Or at least, not that Eren was aware of. 

Not one to beat around the bush and foregoing reading any of the man’s information, Eren sent a message in an instant. His fingers typed away excitedly, making typos as he raced to get it all out. He was sure to go back, not wanting to make a fool out of himself, especially if sending the guy a message would lead to what he was hoping for. But then again, it would be nice to just talk to him and catch up.

**[12.01] HotNFirey  
**Hey! This may be weird and shit... I don’t know if you remember me but I wanted to say that you were a big role model when you used to babysit me on weekends and after school. It was nice to see somebody gay and out and not getting trouble for it. My parents always thought you were like a perfect student, being all responsible for babysitting me and all… so when they found out you were gay I feel like it made it easier for me to come out when I reached the end of high school... 

**[12.03] HotNFirey  
**Anyway, I was just on here looking for anyone interested in rooting since it’s my birthday and all tomorrow... Kind of cool to have found you!

At a loss on how to continue, Eren left it at that. He gawned at his bottom lip, palms going sweaty as the clock ticked by. He doubted his babysitter would send a reply. No responsible adult would be up past midnight on a Sunday night. Well, except for Eren. Although, it wasn’t like the guy was that much older, only by like four years, but still. He was probably a lot more mature judging by the photos.

Another two minutes went by. At that point, Eren sighed, slipping back into his bed, trying to calm his racing heart. There was no point in staying up any longer. He wasn’t going to get a reply and would regret it come morning. Yet, the anxiety boiled in his chest, urging him to press the home button to see if there was a new notification. 

He did so endlessly, mentally berating himself for being so obsessive. It just wouldn't do. Not at _thirty_. What would his friends even say? Probably that he was acting like a teenage boy in love. Which he totally wasn’t, nope. He was just excited to see his babysitter again. All grown up and sexy and, what would his voice even sound like now? Would he have scruff in the mornings? Did he douse himself in cologne? Was that chest broad because he worked out? His mind brought up a continuous list of questions, all pushing away any inkling of sleep that his tired and still slightly hungover body truly wanted. 

Eren thought that perhaps he needed to get up. Have a glass of water and maybe listen to a few songs to stop his brain working overtime. Princess wouldn’t like it, especially as her snores seeped through the sheet he had over his body and her’s. However, he really needed to calm down. Just as he was about to push the sheet off, the phone vibrated. 

Gasping, Eren picked it up hurriedly, nearly choking on his spit when he saw the man had replied.

**[12.10] NoShitsGiven  
**Hey kid. Been a long ass time. Congratulations on coming out of the closet. Wouldn’t have pegged you for it before university. Send my regards to your parents. They were pretty good to me even if I was a fucked up kid. 

**[12.11] NoShitsGiven  
**Happy birthday. Got anything planned?

Not wasting a minute, Eren replied instantly, hands shaky and his body filled with excitement. 

**[12.12] HotNFirey  
**They’ll be happy to hear about you. I just came back from their place, actually... Oh, yeah? Why do you say so? They were pretty chill about it! 

Shucking in a deep breath, Eren paused in his typing at the thought of what he had planned for his birthday. There were two ways he would go about this. The first, he could continue with the small talk and see if his old babysitter would be keen to meet up for dinner. The second, he could be straightforward about what he was seeking since he was _sure_ his childhood babysitter was never one for idle chit-chat. Eren was itching to go with the first as that was what he felt most comfortable with. But, he knew that if the man was still anything like he was as a teenager, he would appreciate the latter option. 

Swallowing nervously and instead of replying, Eren shuffled through his camera roll, scrolling all the way back to December when it was the last time he took raunchy photos for potential suitors. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, anxiety churning his stomach; reminding him of the hangover he still had and the amount of times he spilled the weekend’s food inside the bowl of his parent’s toilet. 

Eren was scared. 

He absolutely dreaded to see what the outcome was going to be. He trusted his instincts and memories though. It was so strange how he could remember something so intensely as that, and yet, he failed to even bring up what the guy was named. Shaking his head, Eren knew he was stalling. With gritted teeth, he tapped the photo, hands frantically typing out a message. 

**[12.15]** Image taken selfie style of Eren’s backside. He’s leaning over his bed, duvet covers thrown about. One hand held the phone, the other spreading an ass cheek, showing off a small black plug nestling inside his asshole.

 **  
[12.15] HotNFirey  
**Plans? Not much yet. It would be really significant though if you agreed to fuck me...

Eren slammed his phone down onto the bedside table, pulling the sheet over his head and digging his face into the pillow. 

_He refused._

He refused to see the answer until next morning. 

\--

A jingle and scratchy lick to his scruffy cheek had Eren’s eyes shooting open, body jolting awake and straight up in the darkness of the bedroom. Princess meowed beside him, her blue eyes reflecting off the city lights seeping through his curtains. 

Eren sighed, scratching her forehead as he laid back down, body easing after being startled awake. He was happy to note his stomach wasn’t acting strange and his head no longer hurt. Although, the same could not be said for how tight his chest felt. 

It instantly reminded him of his silly actions the night before. Or well, a few hours before considering it was still dark outside. It wasn’t like he could blame his hangover as he was alright enough to have driven back up into the city. And it wasn’t like he could say it was his dick’s fault either because he wasn’t horny at the time. It was simple enough; he was excited and curious. 

Swallowing into the darkness, Eren knew he had to pick up his phone. While the alarm hadn’t gone off yet, he had to check the time anyway. Unfortunately that would mean he’d see the result of his forwardness.

The brunet ran warm hands over his face, rubbing at his eyes as the regret hit him like a brick. He had sent his childhood babysitter a picture of his ass. Of all things and people!

“Why’d I even do that, Princess?” Eren bemoaned, voice thick with sleep and remorse. She purred beside him, bumping her head against his shoulder.

It wasn’t like he could take it back or delete the image he shared. The only way forward from here would be to turn on his phone, read whatever messages his babysitter left him and either ignore them or make up some sort of excuse. The first option sounded like the easier one to do, of course. While he didn’t mind confrontation on any given day, this however was too much for his poor heart and soul. 

Maybe he could ignore the man in hopes for a reply from any other of the six he contacted the prior night. Although, that thought left a bitter taste in his mouth because he didn’t want one of those. Not when his old babysitter was a potential snack on the menu. 

“I just have to suck it up, huh, Princess?” Eren said to the little ball of fluff still sitting beside his face, her breath and purrs filling his ear. 

Twisting his body, Eren grabbed the phone, unplugging the cord to press it awake. A whole range of emotions devoured his body at the second it lit up. The first, relief that he still had five minutes to go before the alarm went off. The second, dread. His assumptions were correct, maybe sending that photo was a bad idea. The third, slight amusement because the guy made a comment in between his complaints. And lastly, the feeling of hope. 

**[12.20] NoShitsGiven  
**What the fuck?

 **[12.22] NoShitsGiven  
**Nice plug. 

**[12.23] NoShitsGiven  
**Seriously. What the fuck?

 **[12.24] NoShitsGiven  
**Could have at least asked how I’ve been, asshat. 

Eren sighed in relief at seeing that his childhood babysitter’s replies weren’t nearly as bad as he predicted. His final message had the brunet’s stomach fluttering in delight. The hope ignited in his heart almost like he was setting off a sparkler firework. That aside, Eren began to think of what to say back and how to explain his actions. It was obvious the man hinted the conversation was not over with just yet and that was good enough for Eren. 

**[5.00] HotNFirey  
**Heeeey... So um… I wanted to apologise for sending you that pic last night

 **[5.01] HotNFirey  
**Truthfully, I don’t know what I was thinking. I guess only with my dick, lol… 

Eren quickly turned off his alarm before it went off. Getting out of the bed, he mulled about what to say next. 

**[5.05] HotNFirey  
**Okay, actually. I thought maybe you’d prefer the forward approach. So, there you have it. I was shocked to see you on Grindr since the last time I saw you, you were in a pretty serious relationship…

 **[5.07] HotNFirey  
**Knowing you’re potentially single now kind of just got me all… 

**[5.07] HotNFirey  
**Alright, enough about that. Here’s the thing. I don’t want to spend my night alone. It’d be great if you’d be keen to catch up tonight. We don’t have to do what I implied. Dinner would be fine! 

**[5.08] HotNFirey  
**Anyway, I have to head to work soon. Sorry again… hahaaa…

Running a hand through sleep-tousled hair, Eren sighed worriedly at his poor attempts of making things right. Maybe all his short ended explanations wouldn’t do him any good, but it was all he could do with the lack of sleep and time. He just hoped his childhood babysitter would reply back with something he could work with and not shove down his second attempt of asking the man out. 

Eren followed through his morning routine with the thought of the man’s Grindr photos constantly popping up in his mind. As he ate breakfast, he wondered what his childhood babysitter ate to keep such a fit upper body. While he shaved and washed his face clean, Eren wished to run his fingers through the shaved part of the man’s hair, wanting to know how ticklish it felt at his fingertips. 

As Eren got changed, he envisioned the man’s pale milky skin, wanting to know how it tasted under his tongue and how smooth it would be compared to his own, dry and rough body. Luckily it didn’t rile any interest in his nether regions because as soon as Eren’s mind gave an image of the man diving cock first into his ass, he’d be immediately reminded of the picture he sent, sending him into inner turmoil. 

Luckily work was fast and filled with plenty of adventures. From the moment he stepped foot in the fire station, the boys were whistling and teasing him about the big old _dirty thirties_ he’s aged into. It made him mildly regret not asking for an extra day off, but he knew the other men who were taking the day off deserved it more as they had wives and children. He’d begrudgingly take the plunge of being provoked all day long. He’s suffered through worse over the years. 

At least there were plans for a barbie and coke near lunchtime, just to keep everybody on their toes. It helped Eren forget about waiting for messages on Grindr. Made him stop mulling over his bad life choices of sending the image too, especially when they had a few call outs right after one another. 

When the clock struck nine, Eren and the other men from his team trudged back in, having been called out for a crash in the underground motorway. While the crash wasn’t too serious, they were still necessary as first responders. If anything, it had been quite small for something during rush hour on a Monday. Thankfully. 

After cleaning himself up and sitting in his usual chair in the waiting room, Eren had a sneaky peak at his phone. As soon as he saw the notifications from Grindr, his heart leaped right out of his chest in nervousness. Anxiety spiked as he went to the app, completely ignoring three other men who had responded to his enquiries from the previous night. Eren’s interest only lied in one man in particular. 

**[8.03] NoShitsGiven  
**Christ. Did you even fucking sleep?

 **[8.05] NoShitsGiven  
**Like I said last night. It would have been better if you had the audacity to ask how I was and not act like every other underage fucker on this app. Why I ever thought it was a good idea to get back on here, who the flying fuck knows. 

Eren snickered, breath fanning out of his nose as he set out to reply in the way the man wanted. 

**[9.10] HotNFirey  
**Ok. Let’s start again!

 **[9.11] HotNFirey  
**Hi! Nice to see you again, mate. How you been hangin?

Eren nearly dropped his phone onto the table when he got an instant reply

**[9.13] NoShitsGiven  
**Hey. My ass has been up in the air a lot of the time. 

**[9.14] NoShitsGiven  
**Aside from work’s constant bullshit, not much else to complain about. How about you, kid?

“Eren,” a guy from his team called from the doorway. “Call out to a cafe’s smoke alarm that won’t stop screaming.” 

Eren sighed, sadly putting away his phone before he could reply. He tried not to ponder about what the man meant about his ass being in the air. It was pointless and would only distract him unncessarily. Still, he couldn’t help feel hopeful that it had underlying meaning behind it. Luckily for them though, no raging fire or deathly smoke was found at the cafe. Rather, a smoke alarm that wouldn’t shut up was their only worries. 

**[10.30] HotNFirey  
**Your ass has been in the air? What do you even mean by that lol? God... I’ve forgotten how weird your humour can be

 **[10.31] HotNFirey  
**I’ve been good! Extinguishing fires keeps me busy and all…

Eren had replied instantly as soon as he got back to the station, rearranging everything before heading back to the waiting room.

**[10.35] NoShitsGiven  
**No shit? How long have you been a firefighter?

 **[10.34] HotNFirey  
**Since right out of high school. Uni wasn’t for me, honestly. Not too sure if you remember my uh… activity levels

 **[10.35] HotNFirey  
**So… why’s your ass been in the air? Are you implying you're a bottom and do sex work or…?

 **[10.37] NoShitsGiven  
**God, you were a pain in my fucking ass back then. No wonder your parents went through a shit ton of babysitters and settled for me. 

**[10.38] NoShitsGiven  
**Sure as fuck am not a prostitute. I’m a pilot, asshat.

Eren palmed his mouth, heat rushing to cheeks when he finally understood what the man meant. That was truly the last occupation he could imagine his childhood babysitter doing, so he tried not to scold himself too much for having his mind in the gutter. Suddenly the image of the man in a white dress shirt in a public bathroom made sense. With quick fingers, he went back to it, only noticing now that the man had black and yellow shoulder pads signalling that he was, in fact, a pilot. 

**[10.40] HotNFirey  
**Holy! No way! That’s cool! Wouldn’t have thought my punk wannabe babysitter would clean up so good

 **[10.45] NoShitsGiven  
**Likewise for the annoying little shit I had to babysit. 

**[10.46] HotNFirey  
**Well, I’m sorry. You were like the coolest thing around town! The only gay person I knew too. You were a role model for me, mate

 **[10.48] NoShitsGiven  
**Heeh, really? I never noticed.

Eren’s face erupted into flames at the sarcastic reply. Of course the man would’ve known. Eren was four years younger and wore his heart on his sleeves. It would’ve been more surprising if his babysitter _didn’t_ know. That thought had him shivering, wanting to trash that realisation and never bring it up again. 

**[10.50] HotNFirey  
**Was I that obvious?

 **[10.52] NoShitsGiven  
**Your eyes were heart shaped darts and the target was my cock. No wonder your parents didn’t bat an eye.

 **[11.00] HotNFirey  
**Hey now… be lucky I never dubbed you in for bringing round your bf all the time. You may think I was asleep, but I know what you two were up to 

**[11.02] NoShitsGiven  
**You wouldn’t have had the balls to. You liked the show too much.

Eren breathed out slowly, chest tight and full of nerves. He shifted in his seat, trying to fight off the tension. It wasn’t like the man was wrong or anything. Eren _did_ enjoy the show. Considering that his parents had childblock on his laptop and he was forever trying to get through the firewall to watch porn like all his mates were, it was the best kind of education he could ever ask for. Even if it meant being furiously jealous as he watched in secrecy. 

**[11.05] HotNFirey  
**Uh, ok. Anyway. What ever happened to him? 

**[11.07] NoShitsGiven  
**He became a doctor, I became a pilot. What else is there to explain?

 **[11.10] HotNFirey  
**I’m sorry, mate. That sucks real bad

 **[11.11] NoShitsGiven  
**Name’s Levi, asshat. Has your brain been so far up your ass, you’ve forgotten it?

_Levi._

A simple name that brought back a whole lot of flashbacks Eren wasn’t ready for. _Levi, Levi, Levi,_ he used to call, fingers covered in dirt on hot summer days. The teen would wrinkle his nose in disgust, ordering Eren to wash them clean by the hose. _Levi,_ he’d complain, drawing out the ‘i’; sad that he was being banished to his bedroom for yet another long night as the teen invited his boyfriend over. _Levi_ , he said quietly, mouth twisted downwards, tears lining his eyes as he watched the teen pack up his car, starting a new chapter of his life and leaving Eren behind. No wonder he’d forgotten Levi’s name since then. 

**[11.12] HotNFirey  
**Ok look… I may have, but that’s not why! It’s been years! Sorry that my memory be lacking in the name department, lol

The alarming sound echoing off the walls had Eren jumping, rushing out a message before he went back on duty.

**[11.13] HotNFirey  
**Brb! Got a call out!

 **[11.14] NoShitsGiven  
**Don’t roast yourself.

-

**[1.30] HotNFirey  
**So, you’re a pilot, huh? Do you fly international? Where’s your homebase?

Eren sat down, paper plate in front of him filled with soft long buns, sausages, fried onions, garlic bread, and probably half a container of mustard squirted all over his concoction. The brunet had lingered at the barbie for a while, eating his first helpings of sausage on bread, but he grew tired of the yabber and slipped away to get back to the only person he really wanted to talk to. 

**[1.33] NoShitsGiven  
**Yes, international. I’m based in Sydney and I rarely fly within Australia. 

**[1.34] NoShitsGiven  
**Some cocksucker messed up and booked off one too many pilots for domestic flights. 

**[1.35] NoShitsGiven  
**I got stuck doing a week of them. Same asshat then booked me into a hotel in Brisbane for the next week rather than sending me fucking home. Got a couple of asses to whip when I get back. 

**[1.38] HotNFirey  
**I’m sort of relieved to hear that not even a dream job like being a pilot is smooth running, haha!! That sucks royally, Levi

Smiling cheekily, Eren licked off the mustard on his lips. 

**[1.39] HotNFirey  
**You know what that means though… You just confirmed you’re free for a nice romantic dinner out with me tonight

 **[1.40] NoShitsGiven  
**I’ll do dinner. Hold back on the fucking romance. I don’t have time for shit like that.

 **[1.41] HotNFirey  
**Makes 2 of us, lol. But it’d still be nice? Maybe if it goes well, we can head back to mine? Or yours?

 **[1.42] NoShitsGiven  
**Yours. I’m sick of these four fucking walls. 

**[1.45] HotNFirey  
**Choice of dinner then? I know a couple of restaurants out your way that’s quite nice. Might have to book though… Uni students sometimes fill them up 

**[1.50] NoShitsGiven  
**Dine in. I’d rather not be around a bunch of brats.

Snorting, Eren tried his absolute hardest not to smile like he was on cloud nine. He didn’t think things would run so smoothly since the mess of that morning. It filled him with so much joy, his leg started bouncing underneath the table. Levi agreeing to visit his place and seeing him had the brunet celebrating, body ready to get the heck out of work and clean out his apartment for the man. However, Eren was still on the clock for another two hours, so he had to calm himself down until then. 

**[2.00] HotNFirey  
**How forward of you…

 **[2.10] NoShitsGiven  
**Nowhere near as your horny ass.

The evacuation alarm had Eren groaning this time around. He had every right to be pissed about having to put the conversation on hold. He was having such a good streak of conversation with Levi. Time was slipping through his fingers and for the first time in a long while, he got lost in bantering with someone. Grumbling, he sculled his can of coke, tossing everything into the bin before rushing out. 

-

**[3.20] HotNFirey  
**Ok look, in my defense, I don’t normally send pictures like that without getting to know someone on some sort of level. I just thought you’d appreciate it, that’s all…

 **[3.21] NoShitsGiven  
**People change, Eren. 

**[3.22] HotNFirey  
**Obviously! 

**[3.22] HotNFirey  
**Case proven by the lack of eyeliner and that chiseled jaw of yours…

 **[3.23] NoShitsGiven  
**Been staring, have you?

 **[3.24] HotNFirey  
**Maybe…

 **[3.24] HotNFirey  
**Have you had the chance to look at mine?

When Eren didn’t get a reply straight away, he lowered his hand, head and back resting against the concrete walls of the fire station. The brunet was standing outside, needing a bit of fresh air from the last call out he had attended. It was hard not to lift his arm again, itching to watch the chat to see if Levi was typing or not. He drew the line though, no matter how hard it was to not get obsessive over their chat. 

However, the question was eating away at him. It was clear as day that he’s changed over the years. He was no longer that scrawny dweeb that failed his classes and got angry over every little mistake he made. His boney structure was now filled out; hard muscle covering nearly every body part as he worked endlessly night and day; saving lives, homes, pets, and land. The extra time he took to work out at the gym down the road had him toned and fit, many of his sex partners admiring his stamina and the roughness he could take. 

Eren wondered if Levi still had the same taste in men as back then. Was he still interested in tall, bulky guys? Erent hoped so because he fit that bill perfectly. 

**[3.30] NoShitsGiven  
**I have now. 

**[3.31] HotNFirey  
**Thoughts?? Rating out of 10?

Eren’s heart jumped right out of his chest, chomping at the bit to receive a reply. 

**[3.35] NoShitsGiven  
**0 for maturity. 9 for the ripped abs. 15 for the butt plug. 

**[3.36] HotNFirey  
**So you’re an ass man huh?

 **[3.38] NoShitsGiven  
**And you thought my toilet humour was for shits and giggles. 

**[3.39] HotNFirey  
**So… you're keen for more than just dinner?

 **[3.40] NoShitsGiven  
**Why not. Sure as fuck got nothing else to do.

Whiplash slapped across Eren’s chest, leaving raw and tender marks on his already straining, overworked muscle. One minute he was licking his lips, hand scratching at his nape with every intention of flirting with Levi until suddenly the next, the firetruck blasted it’s horn. Eren gripped his phone tightly, utterly pissed off that his job was ruining his birthday. Could people stop getting into emergencies for one bloody second? Or at least for another hot ten minutes? How could the world be so cruel to him? All he wanted was to score himself a night of sexy times. 

**[4.50] HotNFirey  
**Sorry, sorry. Last call out for the day! 

**[4.51] HotNFirey  
**Cool! Uhm… I mean, great. I’ll send you a map pic of my address. There’s three takeaway shops across from my lot. Indian, Chinese and Thai. Pick whatever and I’ll pay you back half in cash

 **[4.51] HotNFirey  
**Unless you want something a bit fancier. There’s a Nandos and Denny’s that does takeaways about a block down from mine

 **[4.52] NoShitsGiven  
**Time?

 **[4.53] HotNFirey  
**When does it suit you? 

**[4.54] NoShitsGiven  
**Whenever. 

**[4.55] HotNFirey  
**6.30pm? 

**[4.56] NoShitsGiven  
**Alright. 

**[4.57] HotNFirey  
**Cool, see you then! Just ring the buzzer for 303

-

To say the least, Eren was nervous as hell. 

As soon as he got home, he only had an hour to spare to make his apartment look immaculate. Luckily he had no dirty dishes from being away all weekend, but he still had to deal with the presents laying at the entrance. 

Once that was over and done with, he had a quick sweep and vacuum; cleaning Princess’ fur off the soft fabric of the couches and carpeted areas. He fed her dinner too, all the while giving her a pep talk on being good for their guest. Eren went as far as changing the sheets of his bed, tucking in the fabric as tightly as he could and cleaning the guest toilet room after. During his final overlook of the lounge, he added a couple of extra condoms and a new lube bottle to one of the drawers of the coffee table, because one could never be sure where things happened. 

That left Eren with half an hour to get himself ready. He showered rather quickly, stomach tossing with nerves and excitement all the while. He washed away the sweat, dirt, soot, and smells of the day, leaving him fresh and squeaky clean. 

The next step was preparing in _other_ kinds of ways. 

It took Eren a little longer than normal. The stress of the day made it hard for him to relax as he bent forward in the shower, one arm resting against the tiled wall, the other moving down past his ass cheeks and to his puckered hole. Long fingers covered in silicone lube teased at his entrance as he searched for a fantasy that would turn him on. 

Somehow, he settled on the memory he was reminded of earlier that day. The first particular night when Levi had banished him to his bedroom, warning Eren to not come downstairs until his boyfriend had left. Being on the verge of fifteen, Eren knew fairly well what was going to happen in his parent’s living room. 

Eren was livid, of course. He was filled with rage and jealousy, annoyance too because how dare his babysitter decide that. It was _his_ time with Levi. Not his stupid boyfriend. After all, Levi’s boyfriend got to see him during school and on weekends. Eren only got to see him every now and then since his mum stopped nursing at the hospital full time. It wasn’t fair, in his opinion. 

The brunet can’t quite remember what compelled him to go downstairs after being ordered not to. Out of curiosity, perhaps. Or maybe, he wanted an excuse to disturb them. He didn’t wait for very long either after he heard the front door open and shut. The teen checked his laptop incessantly until half an hour passed and it was nearing dinner time. His excuse, should he be caught, was that it was time to order the pizza. 

Except, his hunger vanished as soon as the lounge came into sight. He hid behind the door frame, heart shattering into a million pieces as the scene unveiled. Levi was sitting on the couch, legs spread as his boyfriend sat between them, head bobbing up and down. From the angle he was at, Eren could only see the tip of Levi’s cock whenever the other teenager pulled back. 

Ignoring the hurtful feelings that memory brought up, Eren concentrated on the physical part instead. He wondered what it would’ve been like if he was older. If he was Levi’s age and was lucky enough to be between those milky, pale thighs instead. Would his cock be smooth against Eren’s lips? Would the veins pound against his wet tongue? Would Levi grip his hair and settle the speed, or would Eren get to decide for himself? 

Eren licked his wet lips, water dribbling down from them as long brown hair clung to his face. He arched his back, finger slipping in easily as his muscles relaxed. He rubbed at his insides, eyes falling shut, mouth opening wide as pleasure took over his body. Each scrape of a finger against sensitive walls had Eren envisioning an entirely different scene. One in which had Levi from the photos stand behind him, speaking sweet nothings as he readied the brunet for the best fuck of his life. 

That had Eren pushing in two fingers, legs spreading further and arms growing tiredier. His cock was hard and leaking, begging for attention. Eren didn’t cave. He wanted to saviour the first touch for the man he was preparing for. 

The last finger came in rather quickly. Once Eren stopped feeling the uncomfortable stretch of muscle, he removed his hand, feeling blindly for the silicone covered butt plug he had ready and waiting in the shower caddy. It slipped in smoothly, leaving Eren moaning as the plug rested nicely in his ass. Squeezing his muscles against the hard toy, the brunet concentrated on getting his breathing under control. 

The steam of his shower was starting to become unbearable, leaving it hard to stay inside for much longer without getting dizzy. After washing his hands, he turned it off and left abruptly, toweling himself dry and paying absolutely no attention to his still straining cock. It would fizzle down eventually. Or at least, Eren hoped it would because he doubted Levi would enjoy being greeted by a hard cock in his pants right from the get go. Not after the terrible photo he sent last night. 

With hair dried and tied, wearing a white tank top - to show off his arms - and the nicest pair of jeans he could find, Eren was set for the night. He was sure to turn on the TV, only to make it seem like he was busy doing something other than restlessly waiting on the buzzer and his desperately needed guest. 

It was hard to stay calm. Not even Princess snuggling into Eren’s lap helped soothe his worries away. The buzzing noise had Eren shoving the cat off him, leaving Princess sending him death glares as the brunet trotted on over to allow his guest inside. 

Eren didn’t have to wait long, his apartment only being on the third floor of a ten story building. Nonetheless, each minute moved at a snail's pace. Up until the point when there was a firm knock at the door. 

Taking a large, lung-filling breath, Eren opened the door. He came to an utter stop, almost like a deer being caught in the headlights as he took in Levi’s appearance. The man stood in front of him, his height coming as a shock. After all these years, the brunet had forgotten that Levi was on the shorter side. 

The man wore a dress shirt and jeans; the pair of pants being especially tight as it wrapped around Levi’s thighs in all the right kinds of ways. Eren’s eyes raked up from there, past the items Levi was holding and up to the popped collar of the dress shirt, showing off pale collarbones and a thick neck, all the way to Levi’s own surprised expression. While his thin black brows and slightly opened lips gave nothing away, Eren could tell that his eyes had widened a fraction, head tilting up to meet his own. Silver met emerald, bringing Eren back to reality from his too-long observation. 

“Uh…” Eren swallowed dryly, smiling a little sheepishly. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Levi greeted, his voice deep and velvety; the best music Eren has heard in years. His brain went into overdrive, stuck on repeating the word over and over until Levi interrupted him. “Are you going to let me in or are we going to give your neighbours a show tonight?”

“Right, right… sorry,” Eren stammered, face warming up rather quickly as he stepped aside to allow Levi through. “What did you get in the end?” 

“Thai,” Levi replied, holding up his left hand with a white box. “And cake.”

 _A man after my heart,_ Eren’s soul sang. 

“Good choice, they do the best money bags there,” Eren commented, taking both the cake and paper bag filled with their food from Levi. He was careful, not wanting to drop the cake nor touch the man unncessarily. “Right, so you can get yourself situated by the couches and I’ll dish up.”

Levi hummed, toeing off his shoes and closing the door as Eren stepped aside to his small kitchen. Before placing the cake into the fridge, the brunet couldn’t help but sneak a peek. What he found made his heart skip a beat, a clear indication that even after all these years, Levi still remembered his favourite flavour of cake - strawberries and cream.

“You got a cat?” Levi asked. Eren nearly jumped right out of his skin, feeling like he got caught with his fingers in the cookie jar by looking at the cake. 

“Oh, shit. Yeah!” Eren blurted, opening the fridge door. “Sorry about her. You’re not allergic are you?”

“No,” Levi answered, looking down at Princess as she laid in the spot Eren had previously sat at. 

“Thank god. She’s not frisky or anything. But she might sit on your lap if you’re not careful,” Eren warned, smiling as he watched Levi bend down to give her a rub. 

“Okay.” 

Leaving the two be for a moment, Eren got to work getting out the plates and glasses for their meal. 

“What kind of drink are you interested in tonight?”

“What’s on offer?” Levi questioned, eyes still on Princess, one hand on his hips, the other still petting her.

Scratching the side of his face, Eren started listing their options. “Red wine, rum, beer, coke, water, and a bottle of whiskey I opened once.”

“I’ll have the whiskey.” 

“Good choice,” Eren murmured, interested in learning that Levi was a hard liquor drinker. Not that it mattered or anything. At least now it finally gave him a reason to get rid of the bottle his dad gave him almost three years ago. “You can take it back to the hotel with you too.”

“Does it taste like piss?” Levi inquired, his voice a little louder than all the other times he’s spoken so far. Eren looked up, finding the raven wearing a frown. He was probably worried the brunet was going to give him something that wasn’t healthy to drink. 

“No, no,” Eren stuttered, mouth twisting into an awkward smile, hands waving in a defensive manner. “I just like wine more.” 

Eren got no reply as he opened the cupboard that held his alcohol collection. He poured some in for Levi into a glass before heading for the fridge for ice and coke for himself. 

“Yet, you’re not having any,” Levi stated, walking up to the other side of the kitchen counter to join the younger man. 

“It’s a work night,” Eren explained, eyebrows drawing low as he cracked the ice cubes into the awaiting glass and liquor.

“Heh,” Levi hummed, lips drawing into a cocky smile as he crossed his arms. “You might need to call in sick if our other assumed activities are still on the table.”

“I doubt that,” Eren snickered, twisting open the coke bottle lid. 

“What makes you so sure?”

Eren kept quiet, pouring the fizzy drink into a large, tall glass. “You’re going to have to wait and find out,” he finally continued, lifting up his glass as cheers. Levi mimicked his actions, taking the glass of whiskey from the counter top before meeting Eren’s gaze. 

The brunet raked his eyes over Levi again, savouring his sip as he watched the older man take one too. His adam’s apple bobbed and eyebrows raised ever so slightly. “Not bad. For someone who doesn't drink whiskey, you don’t have shit taste.” 

“My dad gave it to me,” Eren explained, placing down his drink. “Knife and fork or would you prefer chops and spoon?” 

“Chopsticks and spoon,” Levi replied, picking up the whiskey bottle to read. “How is your old man and lady?” 

“They’re okay. Bought a new house down at the Goldie and been living the retirement dream. Dad only works part time as a gyno now and mum’s basically feeding all the fruit bats.” 

“No shit?” Levi murmured. “Sounds better than mine.”

“Yeah?” Eren encouraged, placing the cutlery onto the counter top and taking a nosey into the paper bag. “What’s your uncle and mum up to?” 

“Kenny’s found himself an old man to root and Kuchel…” Levi stopped, lips twisting downward. “She’s still teaching brats.”

“Still?” Eren chuckled, taking out each cardboard container from the paper bag. “You’d think she’d get tired from teaching after so many years.” 

“I would’ve gone shit crazy by now,” Levi agreed, taking another sip as Eren laid out each container. 

Eren’s eyes lit up as he saw the variation Levi had bought them for dinner. His mouth began to water as he took off each lid. From _kao pad goong_ to _nua pad prik_ to finally curry puffs, he soon realised just how hungry he was for food. 

“Smells good,” Levi stated, leaning forward to inspect the food further. 

“It tastes good too. Best Thai place around here, if I’m honest,” Eren beamed, gathering spoons for them to dish up. 

With plates piled high, steam emitting from them, and drinks in hand, the two men walked over to the couches to start their dinner. Eren did feel a little bad about not having any other proper place to eat aside from the kitchen counter. In all his years of living in the apartment, he had yet to buy a small dining table and chairs to match. 

Eren rarely had anyone over for actual dinner. His friends knew him well enough to either hold parties at theirs or to simply go out. The times Eren did have other Grindr dates over didn’t involve actual food. Perhaps snacks or breakfast, but hardly ever substance like this. He had been so excited to see Levi again, the lack of furniture never really came to mind. 

“Sorry,” Eren mumbled, sitting down on the middle cushion of the three seat couch. Levi took the one on his right as the left was taken by Princess who was curled into a tight ball. “I tend to forget I don’t have a dining set.” 

“No, I get it. I don’t have jack shit either from being away all the time,” Levi said. 

The younger man highly disagreed. If he had to guess, Levi probably had a very nice apartment down in Sydney. Not only because it was more expensive to live there, but also he knew pilots earned a lot more money than something as bland as a firefighter got. But, he liked that it didn’t bother Levi so much. Even going as far as to ease Eren’s worries about something so miniscule. It had the brunet smiling, resting the plate on his lap and twirling the metal chopsticks through the pile of noodles.

Just as he really got into the delicious, flavoursome food, Princess meowed beside him. With closed eyes, Eren grunted, begging and praying that she wasn’t asking what he thought she was. Catching a glimpse, the younger man sighed, frowning as she pawed at his thigh, asking to sit on his lap. 

“You’re so spoiled,” Eren complained light-heartedly, lifting his plate for her to climb up and find a comfy spot.

“How’d you end up with a cat?” Levi asked, silver eyes trailing down to the little cat. 

“Saved her and her kitten siblings from an old lady’s gutter out in the suburbs,” Eren explained, rubbing at her ear and under her chin. “She was terrified and yet, screamed even louder as soon as I placed her down.” 

“You gave in too quickly,” Levi noted. Picking up a few pieces of beef. 

“I did,” Eren laughed. “Which is why she’s a Princess.”

The dinner progressed slowly with Eren changing the channel to a news station and him awkwardly eating as Princess showed no desire of leaving them alone. They spoke every now and then between mouthfuls of delicious food. The speed of which Levi vacuum cleaned his plate and went in for seconds left Eren chuckling and beyond happy that the man was enjoying the food. 

It had been too long since Eren enjoyed the company of someone that wasn’t a friend, family member or coworker. It felt refreshing for a Grindr date to go superbly well for once, with both men instantly connecting. Their chatter was easy going, their attentions still focused on food and what was happening on the TV. Eren supposed it may have also been because they had history and grew up together, even if it was in the situation they had. He was happy that it didn’t correlate into their new slowly growing acquaintance. Levi showed no sign of being older or in charge, he simply was at ground zero, acting as if Eren was an equal, even if a little awkward at times. 

Their connection had Eren’s heart giddy. As the time progressed, the more excited and restless he got. It made him falsely assume that going from acquantices and having dinner together to lurking into the dangerous waters of sex would be easy and natural. Although, reality always had a way of biting him in the ass. 

The vibe was a lot more awkward than expected. Eren could feel the shift once plates were emptied and they both had drunk a few glasses of their own kinds of drinks. The tension and unknown territory lingered in the air, making it hard to breathe and difficult to think of any way to dispel it. In the last, desperate attempt, the younger man stood and took away their dirty dishes, just so he could at least gasp for fresh air again. Even Princess had left. Where, Eren had no idea. He sort of envied her in that sense. She wouldn’t need to head back to the couch and figure out how to start…

Eren gulped, hooded eyes lurking over to the back of Levi’s head. The man was sitting up straight as a stick, body barely moving as he watched the screen. Rubbing at his eyes, Eren gave himself a mental pep-talk. There was no need to be like this. He was _thirty_ , for god’s sake, not a fumbling thirteen year old who was about to kiss their crush! He wanted it, remember? He wanted to see Levi again. Desired to taste and touch the older man. Yearned to have his ass filled with-

Eren turned abruptly as soon as he remembered the picture he had sent last night, face suddenly alighting into flames. After flicking on the lounge lights, he went on over to close the curtains and set his ass back right down next to Levi to get the show on the road. 

“Netflix?” Eren asked quietly, a little jittery with nerves. 

“Yeah, alright,” Levi agreed beside him, neither of them looking at each other. 

“What are you in the mood for?” 

“Anything.” 

“Austin Powers?” Eren suggested hesitantly. “That’s always a good one to go with dessert.” 

“I know there’s cake, but did I presume wrong that the _real_ birthday dessert was going to my cock up your ass?” 

Eren stared in shock the moment the words left Levi’s mouth. The man had twisted to look at Eren too, his face completely nonchalant like he was talking about something as simple as the weather. _Well,_ Eren thought. There was the forward raven he could remember and the original reason why he had sent that picture in the first place. 

The younger man laughed breathlessly, rubbing at his nape as he looked away. “No, you’re not wrong.” Swallowing, he looked back to further explain himself. “It’s just awkward, you know?” 

“Because we know sex is meant to follow,” Levi countered. 

“Obviously,” Eren murmured, heart starting to speed up at the prospect of where Levi’s sudden remarks were leading to. “To make it less awkward, why don’t we watch some netflix and you tell me what you’ve been doing aside from flying around the world?” 

Levi eyed him suspiciously, arms coming up to cross before replying. “Same shit as you, it seems. Finding Grindr dates to fuck on lonely nights.” 

“So you’ve probably got a lot of experience under your belt from all those foreign men, huh?” Eren commented, starting the movie to at least give them some background noise. 

“I suppose.” Levi shrugged. “You can judge for yourself. My cock is your gift for tonight.” 

Mentally slapping himself to get a grip and act suave, Eren quirked a smile, twisting his upper body towards the man and to rest his elbow against the top of the couch. “How kind of you to offer yourself up, Levi.”

Levi clicked his tongue, brows furrowing deeply. “You were the one who spouted shit about it being significant. Can’t very well say no that.” He paused for a split second to eye Eren up from head to waist. “Not with the body you have.”

“So you’re admitting I’m hot now?” Eren teased, leaning a little forward and resting his hand on the cushion between them. “More than the initial nine out of ten you gave me for my abs?” 

“I may have underrated you,” Levi retorted, pursing his lips.

“That’s rude,” Eren smirked. “Are you going to make it up to me by saying you’re sorry?” 

“Careful now,” Levi warned, adding ‘cocky little shit,’ under his breath. “You might just end up alone.”

“That’d be a shame,” Eren frowned playfully, knowing full well what to tact on after. The thought had his cock twitching inside his pants, growing harder by the second over what he was going to admit to the man beside him. “Especially when I’ve gone through the trouble and plugged myself up for you.” 

As if to remind himself, Eren squeezed his entrance, feeling the plug still there; filling him up and keeping his muscles stretched. He was astonished by how quickly their banter had turned on him. It took every ounce of his strength to not pull down his pants and beg Levi to fuck him right there and then. Eren told himself to calm down, to take it slower and not allow his imagination to go crazy. 

“Jesus,” Levi hissed under his breath, cheeks glowing ever so slightly a delicious pink and eyes growing hungrier with every intake of air. 

Eren took a leap of faith, heart hammering uncontrollably in his chest. He leaned as close as possible to Levi until he could feel the older man’s breath fanning over his face. He took a deep breath through his nose, smelling soap and something fragrant like tea or a herb. Eren licked his lips sensually and with sparkling green eyes full of mischief he murmured huskily, “Want to see?” 

Levi reached out, gentle fingers trailing up Eren’s arm, causing goosebumps to cover his entire being until they stopped at the crevice of his elbow, tickling the soft skin there. “Soon.”

Transfixed with the gesture and feeling of Levi finally touching him, Eren broke their heated gaze to linger on Levi’s pink lips. He cupped the man’s jaw, hand tingling as he ran it across prickly skin. “Can I kiss you yet?” Eren whispered, barely audible over his own pounding heart. 

The younger man sucked in a breath, surprise overwhelming him as warm lips met his own. He groaned as they tilted their heads, easily finding a comfortable position as their lips caressed each other’s, slotting in perfectly. Eren tightened his hand around Levi’s jaw before slipping it up towards his burning ears to where fingertips finally danced over fine ticklish black hair. 

Levi chuckled deeply, his own fingers running through Eren’s long brown hair; snaking them underneath the hair tie Eren wore. Levi tugged the brunet in closer, forcing Eren to open his lips in want with the action, allowing the older man to slip in a wet tongue. 

Eren shivered in ecstasy, body boiling, blood pumping in frenzy, his stomach bubbling with want and need as their tongues danced playfully. Each lick had Eren shuffling forward, hips bucking and seeking friction for his suddenly raging hard cock. It was unbearable to stop thinking about it once it came to his attention. He desperately needed relief. Yearned to have Levi take it out and make a mess out of him.

Levi twisted himself towards Eren, arm reaching out to get the brunet to hitch his leg and thigh over. They moaned in unison when the younger man settled into Levi’s lap, grinding his crotch against Levi’s hard bulge. It had felt so good, Eren couldn’t stop. He licked and mouthed viciously at the raven’s lips, grounding down as roughly as he could. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, rutting against the man underneath him, fingers gripping at raven dark hair, faintly wondering if he would even last long if they kept up the friction between them.

His mind spun deliriously as nimble hands undid the button and zipped down the fly of his jeans. Eren inhaled as the same hand wrapped around his heated cock without warning, forcing him to break their messy kiss to rest his sweaty forehead against Levi’s shoulder. 

“Shit, Eren,” Levi rasped, voice already broken and husky. “No underwear?”

“No point,” Eren groaned, using his planted knees either side of Levi’s thighs to rock himself in the man’s stilled hand. 

Levi got the message, loosening his hand to run fingers either side of Eren’s shaft. The brunet gritted his teeth, not wanting to moan out just yet as Levi began to play with his foreskin. Pulling and pushing, teasing Eren in wicked ways.

Levi chuckled darkly, giving Eren a few more strokes before letting go to unfasten his own jeans. The younger man sat back at that, meeting Levi’s stormy gaze before both pairs of eyes fell down towards their crotches. 

Eren’s chest rose and fell to his heartbeat, waiting and watching impatiently as Levi took out his cock from the confining underwear. A sigh escaped his swollen lips, wanting to take in every inch of detail of Levi’s cock. He wanted the memory etched into his brain, so for years to come he could still remember it, especially on those lonely nights that will surely come. 

“God, you’re so hot,” Eren whispered, fingers reaching out to touch the leaking, scalding tip of Levi’s cock. He spread it further around, mesmerized over the hard dick he once ached to touch and taste. “I bet you taste good too.” 

As if in a trans, he shuffled backwards. Eren had every intention of not looking away as he got off the couch and Levi’s lap, knees bending as he argued with himself over what to part to lick first. The red, shiny tip, the bulging veins, the proud, thick shaft or soft balls, begging for attention they never received. 

“Where are you going?” Levi questioned, hand gripping at Eren’s shoulder, reeling him back to the scene at hand.

Looking up with starving hooded eyes, Eren took in Levi’s pink stained cheeks and blotchy neck and collarbones. His hair was a mess too thanks to the younger man. He looked so appetizing, it took every ounce for the brunet not to get distracted from the topic on hand. 

“Want to give you a blow job,” Eren explained, making a show of his tongue darting out, licking his lips seductively as he could. 

Clicking his tongue, Levi shook his head. “Shouldn’t I be doing that? It’s your birthday.”

“Maybe,” Eren huffed, lowering himself between Levi’s slowly spreading thighs. “But, I’d rather suck yours tonight.” 

Groaning, Levi gripped Eren’s shoulders with both hands. “Too bad, you’re getting one instead.” He continued, pushing Eren back roughly. “Get your ass on the fucking couch.”

From the deep, commanding tone, Eren followed the orders rather quickly. The demanding voice Levi used reminded him so much of why he always liked the older man to begin with. Even as a teen he was always so sure of what he wanted and never one to idle or fret. He didn’t take any of the shit Eren used to throw at him and that within itself, once the annoyance had left him, became something the brunet looked up to. 

Eren faintly wondered through a lust clouded mind if Levi was like that in bed with other’s. The fantasy grew stronger as Levi manhandled him, pulling down his jeans to his ankles without much warning or help. The younger man pursed his lips, gripping at the cushions as Levi lowered himself between spread thighs, smooth hands running up his hairy and thick thighs. 

Levi’s patience must’ve been thin because the moment his hand gripped at the base of Eren’s cock, his head lowered too until a small, pointy tongue darted out to lick at the glistening slit. The younger man’s mouth fell open as he watched hazily. It was difficult; pleasure overtook the yearning of wanting to memorize. Yet, he powered through, relishing in both seeing and feeling Levi lick around his tip, tongue and lips running down the sides of his shaft, covering it in wetness before heading back up to kiss the head. He suckled harshly, ravenous, silver eyes shooting up to meet Eren’s own. They were wicked, promising something Eren couldn’t quite tell. 

He didn’t have long to ponder over it before Levi broke the eye contact, head lowering, mouth taking more and more of Eren’s cock greedily. The younger man could feel the tip bump the back of Levi’s mouth before he drew back, tight lips pulling the foreskin with it. He dived back down, leaving Eren squirming, back arching and head falling to the top of the couch. 

Eren got lost himself, sweaty hands gripping and pulling silky black hair, fingertips digging into Levi’s scalp as the man below him continued on with a steady rhythm. Every now and then the sounds of spit and lips smacked at the tip, spurring Eren on to become louder and shameless in his moans. He found it within himself to glimpse downwards, groaning as Levi bobbed his head, one hand gripping and pumping the shaft, the other arm and shoulder moving vigorously in a knowing motion that told Eren that the man was touching himself. 

It sparked jealousy in Eren’s chest, pushing him flush against the couch, and upright, hands letting go of Levi’s hair. The raven stopped his actions immediately, looking up questioning. 

“Fuck me,” Eren begged lowly, voice breaking. “Please, Levi.” 

The raven simply nodded, giving Eren’s tip one last lick before standing up. His jeans and underwear falling to the floor from his knees. He made quick work of undoing his dress shirt, taking it off and muttering about how suffocating it was in the room. Eren mentally agreed, wrinkling his nose as the couch fabric stuck to his ass and thighs uncomfortably when he inched forward to pull his own tank top off. 

“How do you want it?” Levi asked. “Do you want to ride your gift?”

Eren snorted, hand coming up to wipe away the sweat running down his temples. “As nice as that sounds, shouldn’t you be the one doing all the work while I enjoy it full heartedly?” 

Rolling his eyes, Levi continued. “Alright, smart ass. Turn around and bend over on your knees.”

Pouting playfully, Eren complained. “Aww, that doesn’t sound like very fun. I won’t get to see you now.” 

“Suck it up. If I have to do all the work, I get to choose the position.” 

“Oh I see, trying to show off those skills and why I’d need to take a sick day, huh?” Eren taunted cheekily. “I’ll have you know my stamina is pretty good.” 

Levi smirked, hand going down to stroke his cock. Eren followed the movement, taking in how nicely his pale hand stood out against the red, straining member. “Do you want a pounding or not?”

Eren broke the stare, begrudgingly shifting and hitching his knees up until they were on the couch, spread as widely as comfort allowed, and body and arms resting on the back and top of the couch. 

“Do you have condoms?” 

Twisting around, Eren nodded. “Yeah, in the furthest drawer of the coffee table. There should be lube too.”

In no time at all Levi got everything ready; the lube opened and the condom snugly wrapped around his cock. Eren watched the entire ordeal, growing excited as each step carried out, all until pale hands groped at his tanned ass cheeks. 

Levi played around with them, spreading and squeezing, eyes growing heavy the longer he stared. Eren liked watching him. His chest spiking high in a feeling he hadn’t felt in years the longer Levi continued to touch. To give the older man a little something special, he squeezed his entrance around the little plug just as Levi spread his cheeks widely. 

The man hissed under his breath, one hand experimentally touching the plug. Eren shifted his knees a little further out, causing his ass to jut out into the air. It gave Levi better access. Which he must have appreciated because he wasted no time in twirling the plug in circles, gripping and teasingly pulling at it. 

Eren allowed him to do whatever. He was beyond happy to watch Levi enjoy himself, fiddling with the toy until suddenly the man above him pulled it so hard, it popped right out. Eren groaned, grinding his teeth as Levi bent down to cover his fingers with lube. 

The younger man was forced to right himself, upper body leaning against the couch cushions, arms and hands gripping at the top as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Levi’s fingers were confident in their actions, expertly teasing Eren’s puckered hole before slipping in the tips of them. He wiggled it around, making Eren to rock his hips, wordlessly begging Levi to finger fuck him without a care. 

The younger man was still stretched well enough with Levi easily pushing through two fingers, rubbing up against Eren’s walls gently and yet firmly all at once. Eren whined the longer Levi fingered him, sweaty forehead coming to rest on his arms. 

“Come on, Levi,” Eren groaned between puffs of air. He was done allowing Levi to play. Two fingers was enough. He needed something thicker. Something harder and firmer. Something to pound him endlessly into his sweet spot. “Levi,” Eren pushed again.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Levi grumbled, removing his fingers.

The younger man waited in restless anticipation for the cap of lube to be reopened. For the squirt of the thick, silky liquid to coat Levi’s covered cock. For the firm, hot press of something thick against his fluttering hole. 

Eren gritted his teeth as Levi pushed in slowly, hands and fingertips clawing into the fabric of his couch, matching Levi’s own marking his tanned cheeks. The raven was kind, coming to a halt and waiting to the count of twenty before reeling backwards as slow as ever. Eren appreciated and certainly did not expect it. Levi didn’t seem like the man to take it slow, but he was grateful after not being so well practiced for three months. 

With each push and pull, Levi began to speed up. Eren joined him, rocking his hips at each thrust, body igniting once more into the same heated frenzy he had when the man sucked him off. It was so easy to dive back into ecstasy. For his mind to go blank and allow the body-shattering pleasure to take over and send him to another plane of existence. 

Eren moaned out words of encouragement, spouting filthy words of, ‘fuck me harder,’ the deeper and harder Levi drove into his ass. Each thrust had his body singing. Each rub of the tip against sensitive walls had his mind spinning. He thought it wouldn’t get better than that. But it did. 

_Gods,_ it did. 

Levi had wrapped an arm around Eren’s sweat-streaked body. Hand coming ever so closely to his cock before running up his stomach and to his abs, groping at the muscle there while the other still held his hip tightly. Levi rammed in deeply then, causing Eren to choke out, upper body shooting upwards, eyes squeezing shut impossibly tight as Levi pounded into his sweet spot. 

“There!” Eren cried, legs shaking, hips bucking uncontrollably. “Holy shit, right there!”

Levi groaned behind him, other hand letting go of Eren’s hip as he plunged in deeply. Skin on skin slapped against each other, Levi’s balls bouncing off Eren’s taint each time. The brunet gasped in surprise when a hand wrapped around his cock. Overwhelmed and overstimulated as Levi pumped it mercilessly. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” Levi growled, body leaning forward, breath fanning over the expanse of Eren’s back. “And hard.”

Eren squeezed around the raven's cock, urging Levi on to drive in harder. The older man huffed above him, matching his strokes with every thrust he gave. The brunet didn’t know how much longer he was going to last. Not with how rough Levi was being. Not with how every pound was hitting him in all the right ways. He wanted to hold on. Eren truly did. But he couldn’t. Levi was driving him insane. 

“Gon,” Eren swallowed, mouth dry, his voice hoarse. “Gonna come if you-”

He failed to finish what he started, mouth opening in a silent cry as Levi assaulted his sensitive spot one last time. The final push had his body exploding in fireworks, stomach clenching, cock squirting sticky, ribbons of come, barely away that Levi had covered his cock with his tank top to stop the couch from getting soiled. The room spun around him as he grabbed at the fabric, trying every possible thing to land back on ground from the seventh heaven he’d taken off on. 

Another push forward had Eren moaning loudly without care, Levi behind him muttering a long streak of ‘fuck yeahs’ as he came as well, bucking his cock into Eren slow and rythemtically as he rode the wave of europhia. 

Levi fell onto Eren then, sweaty skin rubbing against each other as they tried to gather their breaths. Eren’s spread legs were shaky, tired and numb. His cock spent and his entrance a little raw from how ruthlessly Levi fucked him. 

“Levi,” he breathed. Not needing any other explanation, Levi pulled out, Eren biting his lips as he did so. The man fell onto the couch beside Eren, tossing the soiled shirt and waiting for the brunet to sit back down too. 

They chuckled quietly as they came from their highs, heads resting on the couches, eyes heavy and sated. Eren smiled, wanting to revel in the moment for a little bit longer. He wanted to remember it for the rest of his life. He craved to never forget how debauched Levi looked after sex. The way black hair clung to his wet, red face. The way his lips were swollen, and his eyes heavy and unreadable. Or perhaps, filled with an emotion Eren’s never had the chance to see before. 

Eren wanted to stare for hours, but his wish was trampled on when Levi leaned in close, hand running through brown hair, pulling the hair tie right out and flinging it to god knows where. The brunet hummed lowly, feeling giddy and a flutter of butterflies as Levi scratched at his scalp soothingly, fingers threading through long strands of hair. 

The younger man was about to ask what he was doing, however, he was silenced as Levi slipped forward, lips meeting in a soft, barely there kiss. Eren chased after it as Levi pulled away, wanting another gentle kiss before they would really have to part and get dressed. Levi humoured him, lips slipping together perfectly, never breaking contact and never growing stronger. 

Levi did eventually break away, pointy nose resting against Eren’s heated cheek. “Sorry,” Levi murmured. “I’ve wanted to do that all day.”

Eren chuckled, arm coming to wrap around the older man. Levi shifted when he did, shuffling down the couch awkwardly to rest his head against the younger man's chest. Eren rubbed his shoulder, aware that the man was removing the condom and tying it off. 

For some reason, the small action had his stomach churning. The butterflies that had him on such a high fluttered away, reminding him that they would have to get off the couch eventually and clean up. His heart refused to accept it though. It wanted Eren to beg Levi to stay for a little longer. Even going as far as making up any excuse possible, no matter how ridiculous. 

Growing a little anxious as Levi extracted himself from Eren’s arm, the brunet twisted his neck to squint at the clock in his kitchen. Relief flooded him when he saw it was only nearly eight thirty. It wasn’t too late yet. It meant there was still so much time for Levi to be there. So many reasons for him to stay and not enough excuses for him to leave. 

“You know, the night’s still young. I’d be up for round two after cake,” Eren tried, ignoring how dry his throat was. When Levi all but quirked a brow, he quickly added, “If you’re willing, that is.” 

Levi smirked, hand reaching out to touch Eren’s chest. “You sure you want to call in sick tomorrow?”

“If it’ll mean you’ll stay the night, sure,” Eren answered, lips pulling into a cheeky smile, the anxious feeling suddenly fizzing away as new butterflies filled his gut. 

“Alright. I’ll stay,” Levi agreed rather quickly, his own lips twitching in return and that same unreadable emotion lining his silver eyes. 

Eren hummed happily, unashamedly leaning forward to give Levi a quick peck. The older man chuckled quietly when they pulled apart, looking up as Eren went to stand.

“Cake?”

“Why not,” Levi murmured, following Eren towards the kitchen after picking up their glasses. He tossed the used condom and wrappers away too without much care.

“And then round two in my bedroom,” Eren jokingly pressed, opening the fridge door and pulling out the box of cake and a glass bottle of filtered water. 

Scoffing, Levi replied. “Only if you do the riding next.”

“Aww what?” Eren complained. “It’s still my birthday, you know.”

“Maybe so, but I sure as fuck can’t do all the work again.”

Eren snickered, searching for a knife to slice the cake after getting plates. “And here I thought you were going to leave me unable to walk tomorrow.” 

“Here I thought your fucking stamina was _supposed_ to be good,” Levi retorted, filling up their glasses with ice cold water. 

“Okay, okay. So we both can say cheers to no longer being as young as we thought,” Eren conceded, plating up two wonky slices of cake. “But I think I have something better we can agree on.” 

Eren slid the plate against the counter until it was in front of Levi. Quickly, he got them forks, knowing full well it’d be a mess if they ate with spoons. 

The man eyed up the cake, tips of the fork digging into the faux cream before cutting himself a piece. “And what’s that?” he asked curiously. 

“That I don’t have to regret sending you that picture now.” 

“Heh,” Levi smiled smugly, meeting Eren’s eyes. “Why’s that?” 

“It all worked out rather perfectly for the both of us, didn’t it? We got what we wanted.”

“Sure.”

They ate their slices of cake in comfortable silence, Eren mulling over what a great evening it ended up turning out to be. For all the anxiety and nerves he had that morning and afternoon, it was all for the greater of good. He truly no longer regretted sending that photo. In fact, Eren almost felt proud to have contacted Levi in the first place because if it wasn’t for his random bout of confidence and curiosity, none of the evening would’ve happened. 

There were many things that surprised Eren that day. The first, how much Levi had changed since he was the rebellious, punk wannabe teen boy Eren knew and loved. Not only physically, of course, but also mentally and emotionally. The younger man could tell that age did Levi well and shaped him into a great person. Better than he would’ve ever imagined. And then, the feeling that floated in his chest was another surprise that captured him. 

The feeling of wanting to get to know Levi again. Not as the acquaintanceship they had as teenagers and kids, but as friends and perhaps, even though he knew fairly well neither of their busy jobs would ever allow it, as lovers. Of course, Eren couldn’t be sure if that was something Levi felt for him. He did have a hunch by the endearing look Levi kept shooting his way as they ate, but he’d still have to walk by those waters tenderly. 

Nonetheless, Eren was still over the moon about everything else. Even more so about how far and beyond Levi went for him when he really didn’t have to. From agreeing to Eren’s wishes, despite how silly they were, to the great Thai food choices, and to lastly the cake Eren still loved so dearly after all these years; Levi meant well in every single part of it. Eren highly doubted that any other person in his life, including those six other potential Grindr suitors, would’ve given him such an amazing, memorable birthday, no matter how quiet and simple. 

With his heart brimming with happiness, and no matter what uncertainty lied ahead, for both that evening and the future, Eren knew the least he could do was give his appreciation to the man who showed that he still cared after all these years. 

“Hey uhm, Levi,” Eren murmured, stacking the dirty plates into the washing machine once their slices were gone. Levi hummed, signalling for Eren to continue. “Thanks for making this the best birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Hope everyone enjoyed it!
> 
> A little explanation for the Thai Food:  
> Kao pad goong is pad thai noodles with king shrimp, egg, spring onion and tomatoes  
> Nua pad prik is sizzling peppered beef with red capsicums and onions. Sort of like a stir fry
> 
> Apologies if that's incorrect! It's what both dishes are called where I live!
> 
> Australian slang featured in this fic:  
> Rooting = Sex  
> Barbie = BBQ  
> (Held back as much as I could. Or else this fic would've have a lot more)
> 
> Lastly, this fic all came to life via a prompt I saw on Tumblr!  
> It can be found [right here!!](https://m0th.tumblr.com/post/612269728585613312) It may be used too, as it's free real estate and etc etc! ^.^


End file.
